Of A Little Snooping And Revelations
by Oishi24
Summary: The one time Ren finds a photo of him he doesn't remember taking, in Kyouko's phone. Based on extra chapter 203.5.


_Disclaimer: I_ _do not own Skip Beat!_

* * *

When the phone rang wildly – a horrible song usually set as ringtone from the company playing- he was interrupted in midst of his script reading.

Absentmindedly, he felt for the mobile and made to pick it up, when he realised it belonged to Kyouko.

It was the first evening they were spending at his apartment after the shooting of _Tragic Marker_ was finished for good.

They hadn't make any previous plans and so he was naturally surprised when he found Mio outside his apartment door. Apparently, Yashiro had taken it upon himself to give him a _gift,_ complaining to Kyouko of his careless behavior with food after he came back from Guam. Naturally, Kyouko got mad and took it upon herself to prepare him a hearty meal

"Mogami-san," he called loud enough to reach the kitchen, "There is a call for you."

There was the soft clinking of dishes, before she replied, "Umm…could you tell me who it is?"

"Sure," he replied, looking at the caller ID. "Ah, it's Sawara-san."

"Tsu-Tsuruga-san," she sounded hesitant,"I don't mean to be a bother but could you take the call? My hands are tied."

He smiled even though she couldn't see him. What made her think something as simple as taking a call would bother him?

He accepted the call, even as he assured Kyouko it was not a bother at all.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Mogami-kun? Why do you sound like that? Are you playing the role of a boy?" Sawara-san appeared both concerned and amazed. "I didn't know anything about that. How did you manage to get your voice-?"

Ren interrupted before Sawara-san could work himself up more than he already had. "It's me, Ren. Mogami-san is unable to pick up the call right now. So, I am answering for her. Did you need a her for anything?"

"Oh," Sawara-san replied, "Ah, yes. I just wanted to talk about some offers she had received. Tell her to call me later."

"Okay."

"Actually, what is she doing so late with you? Where are you?" Sawara-san sounded suspicious.

It was nine-thirty p.m, but Jesus, what the hell was wrong with everyone in LME?

A vein propped in his head. Using his best gentlemanly smile even though he couldn't be seen and the voice which accompanied it, he replied, "That as far as I know, is none of your business."

Sawara-san tsked and Ren fought to keep his calm. Recently, even Sawara-san had figured out his feelings and was constantly fan-girling over them.

It seemed, practically everyone except the one person who should know was aware of his feelings.

After a little more prodding and courteous exchange, they bid each other good night.

He was about to set the phone down when something completely not good and unlike him occurred to him.

He had the sudden urge to snoop through the object of his affections phone.

Ren scolded himself mentally and put the phone away from him.

He picked up his script and tried to immerse himself in it.

Alas! Temptation.

It made his eyes flicker to the phone over and over again, until he gave in and took it in his hand.

Surreptitiously glancing at the door, he was relieved to hear the sound of utensils and Kyouko shuffling about coming through.

His hand involuntarily began rummaging through her phone while he tried to talk himself out of committing the crime.

He didn't know what he was hoping to find, why he was doing it but something in him made him infinitely curious.

In his heart, he knew what it was- the message between her and Kijima still bothered him.

This was wrong, uncool and a complete violation of privacy.

He would stop now-

He blinked as he saw an image, only one in the whole phone.

He clicked it on it and was rewarded with the sight of him sleeping on his sheep pillow on the Love ME section.

He remembered hearing the click of a shutter when and dismissing it as imagination.

He had heard right after all.

He stared unblinkingly at the picture until this new piece of information sank in.

Kyouko Mogami had taken a picture of him sleeping with a sheep pillow- the one _she_ gave him.

* * *

Kyouko glance worriedly at her senpai.

He had been acting weird since for a while now. They had finished eating, and were seating on the couch with respectable distance between them. Ren had offered to drop her home, after the show, they had started watching end.

Only, her senpai wasn't really watching the show and was busy staring at her continuously.

She would feel his burning gaze on her, look at him questioningly and he would look away.

After it happened for the fourth time, she leaned her body towards him a little and asked, "Tsuruga-san, is something the matter?"

He watched her contemplatively before sighing. "Mogami-san," he began, "I might have checked your phone. I deeply apologise for my intrusion on your privacy without your permission." He was indeed remorseful.

It was her turn to stare wide-eyed and open-mouthed. "Wh-Why?" Suddenly, she slapped her hand as if she had a epiphany. "I get it! You were merely looking out for your Kouhai to see I wasn't being bothered again, right?" She started lecturing him, "Still, Tsuruga-san, you shouldn't do this things so carelessly. What if it was anyone other than me? They might have misunderstood your intentions,"

Softening a little, she asked, "Was that what was bothering you?"

When he nodded, she merely smiled.

She was about to turn towards the T.V when he spoke again, "Actually, Mogami-san," she turned to face him, "There was something else."

She patiently waited.

"I found out my Kouhai was secretly taking pictures of me." Ren rubbed the back of his neck, blushing- a faked one.

Kyouko let out a horrified scream, landing on to the floor in her favourite pose- a dogeza. "I'm so sorry. It was precocious of me. I'm not the one who should be lecturing you about those things. I'm sorry. So sorry. I don't know what came over me. I am a failure as a kouhai and a human being. Please, forgive me."

She would have gone on if not for the hands that landed on her shoulder and stopped her bowing.

"I'm not angry," he told her gently.

"No?"

"No."

"I understand that you wanted it for making Vodoo dolls. Am I right?"

She avoided his gaze. "Y-Yes. Th-That's it."

She couldn't very well tell him the real reason, could she? That she found him irresistibly cute.

Gathering her courage, she lifted herself off the floor- missing the hand offered by Ren.

When she was standing, he continued, "In fact, I am honoured." There was a mischievous gleam in his eyes, "To think Mogami-san was obsessing so much over my body that she secretly took pictures of to mention she probably found me very cute to take that picture. It makes me wonder, perhaps you gave me the pillow to see a fantasy of yours come live? Well, I'm more than happy to comply but you could have just asked." He shrugged in that nonchalant American way she had become very familiar with.

"Tsuruga-san," she wailed, "Please don't say misleading things."

Later, as he drove the still flustered girl home, he smiled triumphantly.

He wasn't a fool enough to mistake her actions. Letting himself hope for anything else would have been dangerous.

He had no idea, that one day, he would look back at this moment and would be tempted to bang his head.

He was most certainly an idiot.

* * *

 _A/N: I don't even know what this is. -_-_

 _I was reading the extra chapter 203.5 and this happened._

 _Ren was probably OOC.  
_

 _I still hope you like it._

 _Please, do review.  
_


End file.
